I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sound reproducing device, and more particularly, to a sound reproducing device wherein a record disc is driven by an electric motor using at least one battery as its power source, and which deploys an improved electrical connection laid in the casing assembly of the device.
II. Prior Art
Toys, such as, dolls, puppets, laughter bags or the like incorporating a sound reproducing device, generally, are designed to be inexpensive from a manufacturing point while still being sturdy and durable.
The sound reproducing mechanism of such toys is delicate and is susceptible to damage. Indeed, most of the trouble is encountered in forming or laying an electrical circuit in the device which is driven by an electric motor using a battery or batteries. This is because most of the components of this kind of assembly are fabricated continuously, on a mass production scale, from injection molded plastics, which require much soldering work in laying an electrical circuit or circuits in the assembly, i. e., in wiring lead wires in the assembly. However, the entire fabricated plastic assembly and the soldering work applied to the body thereof are inherently incompatible. In fact some portions of the lead wire-supporting chassis are often partly fused by the heat of the soldering work, thus, resulting in partial distortion of the chassis. This, of course, is accompanied by poor electrical connection of the lead wires in the circuit, or may result in a separation of the soldered junctions. These frailties have exceedingly lowered the reliability of the products under consideration herein.
Also, smoke and offensive odors developed from the burning of the plastic material have been blamed as one of the causes adversely affecting a worker's health.
Furthermore, soldering work applied to such plastic bodies requires a high grade of skill and a long period of work time, and, therefore, has proven to be a serious bottleneck in the production of this kind sound reproducing device.
Many of the defects or rejects of the soldered parts, with respect to the electrical requirements, are found in switch assemblies because they are usually comprised of very small parts and are required to be mounted to their mating parts or bases or to the relating lead wires by means of soldering.
According to the knowledge and experience obtained heretofore by the inventor, there is no sound reproducing device of this kind in which lead wires, in an electric circuit starting from the battery to a driving motor, are connected by means of a resilient force exerted by the lead wires themselves and a biasing force applied by a casing assembly. Further, in the present device a switch means is defined by the lead wires which are of small diameter or in strip form. The present invention thus obviates all the troubles encountered in the wiring work of the devices of the kind under consideration herein.